


preservation

by TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Happy Birthday Koizumi Mahiru, Hurt No Comfort, I say "Happy" but it's really not, Overdosing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	preservation

Mahiru Koizumi loves to take photos.

It's been an integral part of her personality ever since she was old enough to hold a camera, old enough to command "cheese!" and snap the shutter, preserving a moment in time.

She tried to preserve as many moments as she could, but it just wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough to preserve Chiaki Nanami, smile brighter than it ever could be now (she's dead) and a carefree smile on her face.

It wasn't enough to preserve Hajime Hinata, a wary look on his face as he glances at the camera (rejected from his own body) and hesitation evident in his gaze.

It wasn't enough to preserve her classmates' smiles, bright things that always improved her day when she'd scroll back through her photos (smiles decimated by despair) and never failed to win competitions for her.

It wasn't enough to preserve Hiyoko Saionji's love for her, a photo snapped in the dead of winter (dead in multiple ways, now) with snow swirling around her face and a rare smile firmly on her features. 

She doesn't know a better way out, a better way to force  _out_ the memory of Hiyoko, eyes dead and hot pink pooling around her broken body, than the pills.

So she takes pills. She takes  _more_ and  _more_ pills trying to drive out the memory, trying to sleep without blame overwhelming her, because  _it's her goddamn fault why couldn't she protect her girlfriend why_.

Mahiru dies in her sleep, a blissful smile on her face as she finally forgets. Polaroids scattered around her body like flower petals accentuate the pallor of her skin, the utter finality of closed green eyes never to see the sun again etched on her face.

Mahiru Koizumi loved to take photos.


End file.
